massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:TITAN Program
So I take it these Red Legion guys were pretty organized to be able to do all this. Sorta like a paramilitary group or PMC, would that be a fitting description? I hope you don't mind me asking, but is it possible that Red Legion could be incorporated into a really big Article/Project I am working on that will hopefully become a full-fledged community project? Not that you have to, but I am hoping that everyone will eventually join in and help make it into a really big and fun RP and writing experience, so I am kinda looking for other user's work to incorporate to make this a big community project that everyone is involved in. But still, interesting article. I am excited to see how this goes. Foxtrot12 03:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) They are very organized, having three great commanders from N7. They developed a military system more so then a game. And this project sounds interesting, at what time will it start? I just noticed something, do live in Oregon or California?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 05:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, I just read the page. Sounds interesting. So many possibilties, Red Legion backing up VRA, Red Legion backing up the Alliance (Unlikely), Red Legion destruction during campaigns by Alliance, Ermerk invading planet, spearheading the Red Legion Systems Alliance Alliance. So many possibilties. However. I have not even started to explain it all. Consider yourself lucky 'cause you get a spoiler. Many other factions like the Blue Suns who work for the VRA, Cerberus looking to ensure that the nuclear stockpiles don't fall into wrong hands, the STG secretly being deployed to recover chemical and biological warheads, the Lost Souls Mercenaries looking to cause trouble to keep the Alliance focused in this sector, ONAS which is basically a Mass Effect ONI who's goal is on assassination and security, Eclipse mercs looking to aid militia groups to sabotage their Blue Suns rivals, paramilitary groups being funded by the VRA to launch terrorist attacks on Fomalka citizens some of whom fight themselves, resistance movements, and maybe a few more. Red Legion could do almost anything in this. If it's to aid the war effort or for themselves, a few hundred nukes and chemical weapons could come in handy. Right? So what do you think? Also I am in Florida. It's a weekend for me. So yeah. Foxtrot12 05:42, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering where you were because of our time differences. I'm in Montana. Anyways, I'm thinking that Ely and the Red Legion aren't gonna be directly in the war(Mostly because the VRA loose, right?), but have Alpha, Beta, and Epsilon with a few Spec. Ops. Troops infiltrating areas for the VRA, but the Red Legions true purpose unknown to your president.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 22:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright this is a community project so if something I have not made up is of value to Red Legion it can be on Vivacta. Debec really would't care what your real goal is, he is pretty much a puppet for the Geth. And as long as Red Legion is not gunning down his boys then he won't engage. So what is your plan for Red Legions induction into the war? Do you have a plan for that or do you want to wait it out? I could write them in for you or you could as after all this is a community project that means anyone is free to make articles to be integrated into the campaigns, as long as they are discussed first and accepted it would be chaos otherwise. Foxtrot12 23:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what the legion's goal will be. Maybe to get nukes, maybe to ensure a threats demise. It's complicated because I have a huge project for Ely and his army. So this will probably be a sequel to my upcoming short story, and a indirect prequl to my later plans.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright then there is by no means any rush. At all. Also, by any chance do you know how to make a navbox template? Foxtrot12 23:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Probably. I just don't know names, so explain.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) A navbox is one of those templates that have a large category sections and selections that, Oh fuck it here's an example scroll to the bottom of this page - example page look for bottom template A navigator box, yes. I made multiple ones at Halo Fanon, where they already have them encrypted, but, those died miserabally. And if the question is to completely make them for the first time, which it most likely is the first thing is irrelevant, no, I don't. Yes I made you read through this whole thing.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 03:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well at least I tried. *Sad face.* Foxtrot12 03:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC)